


Out Of Your Head

by LeaSparks



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, Fluff, Humor, M/M, edits are ongoing, everytime i re-read this it gets worse so, this is the softest thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaSparks/pseuds/LeaSparks
Summary: Jack has no respect for the sanctity of David's homework time.





	Out Of Your Head

**Author's Note:**

> Both the lyrics in the fic and the title are from the unsurprisingly named 'Out Of Your Head' from A Bronx Tale, which slaps.

“Davey?”

The boy in question twitched slightly.

“Daaaaaaavey.”

The curly haired boy didn’t move this time, except to mark something into his notebook.

“Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaavey.”

No response.

“David. Dave. Dave-o. Diddly-dave. Dav-a-lave-a-ding-dong. Daaaaaaaaavey.”

He didn’t even have the courtesy to react to the dumb nicknames, the bastard. His eyes just kept scanning the page determinedly, acting like reading about kinetics was the most fascinating thing he had ever done.

After several more failed attempts to aggravate his friend, Jack resorted to more physical means, namely, lobbing his eraser as best he could from his position flopped on his back on the bed. It smacked into the back of Davey’s head, finally causing him to break, spinning around in his chair . He tried to scowl, but a laugh bubbled up as he took in Jack’s highly dignified position, upside down, with his limbs slayed haphazardly around him.

“ _What_ , Jack?”

Rolling onto his stomach, Jack pouted cutely. “I’m boooored, Dave.”

Huffing in a way that couldn’t be interpreted as anything but affectionate, the other boy shook his head. “That’s great, Jack. But, as tragic as your plight may be, I’ve got six more pages to take notes on before Thursday, so you’ll have to bear through it just a bit longer.” He spun back around to face his desk, re-absorbing himself into the work almost instantly.

Narrowing his eyes at Davey’s back, Jack huffed pensively. He held still for nearly ten seconds, which was impressive for him, before sitting up to dig through his bag for his phone. He tapped at the screen until music began to pour from it’s speakers.

David groaned, head lolling back. He twisted sideways, raising an unimpressed eyebrow at Jack. “Really Jack? Couldn't you use headphones or-” he was cut off as Jack tugged him out of his seat and to his feet, taking his other hands and making him sway playfully to the music.

“C’mon, Davey! You love this song! Have some fun!” He began to dance in ernest, pulling David along as he sang dramatically.

“ _That girl right there,_  
_Am I the only one who sees?_  
_Those lips, that hair_ ,”

Jack tugged playfully at the other boy’s dark curls before whirling him around, causing him to stumble and begin laughing. “Jack!”

He ignored him, looking away and pressing a hand to his forehead in an exaggerated motion.

“ _Don’t look at her,_  
_They find out,_  
_They’ll laugh at you for sure_ ,”

David rolled his eyes, but started hesitantly moving his hips in rhythm to Jack’s. As the first chorus came to a close, Jack twirled him again, this time more successfully, the beginnings of a grin showing on Davey’s face as he came back around the face the other boy. Jack took a breath to sing the next verse, the woman’s part, but Davey cut him off.

“ _That boy right there,_  
_I see him everywhere I go,_  
_He smiles, I stare,_  
_Could it be more?_  
_I just don’t know!_ ”

Jack’s breath caught in his chest as Davey sang enthusiastically, smile lighting up the room. He moved into his falsetto flawlessly, voice confident and warm. The way he scrunched his nose to sing the background vocals was the cutest thing the Jack had ever seen in his entire life and holy shit, he was going to  _die._

Jack managed to get it together by the time the male part came in again, the third chorus fading, and a slower section beginning.

Jack abruptly became aware of their slowing feet, and the steadily closing distance between them. As casually as he could muster, he said, “See, doesn’t it feel good to not be stressin’ about somethin’ for once?”

“I wouldn’t know, Jack.” David’s tone was dry, but he was betrayed by the slight upturn of his lips and the light still in his eyes as they swayed gently to the new slower time. “What would you say if I told you I’ve still got work to do?”

Jack grinned in a way that would make teachers narrow their eyes and girls swoon. “Dunno, guess you’ll have to out and say it.”

Davey smooshed his friend’s cheeks together. “Jack. I’ve got work to do.”

Jack pulled an exaggeratedly sad face. “Dwavwee!”

Davey burst out laughing, dropping his head to press against Jack’s collarbone and his arms to rest against his shoulders. Jack could feel his warm breath against his skin, washing over his neck, which distracted him to the point that on the next step he took, he tripped, dragging Davey down and sending them both tumbling to the floor.

Davey yelped, tightening his hold around Jack’s shoulders. They fit the ground with a loud _thud!_ that knocked the air out of both of them. They stared at each other, eyes wide, silence filling the room.

In unison, they burst out laughing, clutching each other as they wheezed. After a number of minutes, they calmed down, catching their breath. Davey was grinning at Jack like a loon, glowing like the fucking sun, blue eyes sparkling, and maybe that’s why the net carefully woven of worries and fears that had been holding him back snapped, and Jack leaned forward and kissed Davey’s still grinning lips.

For all of two seconds, it was perfect. But reality hit Jack like a wet towel to the face as he realized that Davey was completely still and unresponsive. He jolted back, horrified. “Fuck, Dave, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t a’ done that,” He rambled, trying to scoot away from Davey. “I- I’ll just go and-”

“Jack Kelly.” Jack couldn’t even begin to read the expression on Davey’s face. “You’re an idiot.” And with that, he wound his fingers through Jack’s hair, pulled Jack down on top of him, and locked their lips together once again.

It was amazing: the warmth of Davey’s mouth, the press of his body under Jack’s, the way his lips parted instantly as soon as soon as Jack hesitantly deepened the kiss.

You could have named any value of time that they might have lain there, tangled together on the floor of Davey’s room, oblivious of the world save for the slide of their lips. Jack pulled away, though he couldn’t go very far with Davey’s arms still around his neck. He smiled giddily down at the other boy, who looked positively radiant laying under Jack, curls spread around his head, blue eyes shining. He leaned down, rubbing his nose against David’s, prompting giggles to fall from his lips. Lips that Jack didn’t have to resist kissing anymore. It was hard to, though, because Davey was laughing which made Jack laugh, which made them both laugh harder as they exchanged, sweet, off-centered kissed.

“Are we going to talk about this?” Davey smiled softly up at Jack, gently tugging on his hair.

Jack made a face. “Egh. Do we have to? I just wanna keep kissing you.”

Davey’s smile widened. “If you want this to continue, yes.” He shrugged as best he could from his position. “Of course if you don’t want to, that’s fine,” He started to wiggle out from beneath Jack. “I’ll just-”

Jack dropped his full weight one the other boy before he could get very far. “Alright, alright, I get it.”

“Good.” Davey lightly tugged at Jack’s shirt, guiding him upward so that Davey sat cross legged, and Jack’s legs were hooked around his knees. “So. Uh…” He ducked his head to hide his blush, suddenly awkward.

Jack placed two fingers under Davey’s chin, gently bringing his face up so he could meet his eyes. “Hey, hey, hey. Don’t go gettin’ shy on me now, Jacobs.”

Davey’s cheeks stayed pink, but he steadied himself. “So. Boyfriends?”

Jack grinned, shifting his hand to his _boyfriend’s_ cheek, leaning in to kiss him. “Sounds awesome.” As he pulled away, he felt a shit-eating grin roll across his face. “Snookums.”

Davey groaned loudly, slapping Jack’s chest. “Oh my god, no, I hate you so much.”

“Really? Ya’ seemed to like me an awful lot just a minute ago!”

David untangled their legs, standing up and marching back over to his desk. “I take it back. Nope, nope, surely not.”

Jack scrambled up behind him, still laughing, catching him around the waist before he could sit down. Spinning him around, he drew the boy against his chest. “Aw, come on, don’t be like that.” He pressed his lips gently against David’s jaw, nipping slightly and drawing out an aborted gasp.

Davey tilted his head, exposing more of his throat to Jack seemingly involuntarily. “I refuse to date someone who gives such terrible pet names.”

Jack hummed against Davey’s skin, dragging his lips lightly over his neck.

“Are ya’ sure you wouldn't be willing to make an exception?” He murmured against the taller boy's shoulder.

Davey’s hands tightened in Jack’s shirt. “That… could be arranged.”

“Glad to hear it.” Jack murmured as he kissed and bit his way down Davey’s neck, leaving a trail of red marks that stood out against his pale skin. He reached a patch that would just barely be covered by Davey’s usual shirts, and sucked a dark bruise onto his neck. Davey positively melted against him, body going slack. He moaned, a soft, instinctive sound that made Jack grip his waist tighter. He wanted to hear Davey make that sound again and again.

He released Davey’s skin from his mouth, satisfied to see a hickey already forming. He drew his tongue over it, just to hear Davey gasp, before raising his head and kissing him deeply. Davey tilted his head, lips beginning to part against Jack’s, when Jack abruptly pulled away, causing him to stumble.

“Hey!” He squealed, stumbling as the weight he had rested against Jack lost its support.

“Don’t ya’ have work to do, Davey?” Jack teased as he backed away towards the homework he had left on the bed.

“Jack!” Davey whined.

Jack’s laughter rang through the afternoon as he plopped back onto the duvet, ducking head to studiously inspect his math packet.

David huffed. “Fine, be like that.”

Jack sniggered under his breath, scribbling in an answer at the bottom of the page. He couldn't stop himself from saying, “Ya’ were complaining about finishin’ your notes, weren’t ya’?”, laughter still colouring his voice.

Davey ignored him, flipping a page pointedly.

Jack grinned at his back. He began singing, just loud enough for David to hear, in a terrible mockery of a bronx accent.

" _I must be out of my head,_

_but I've got it as bad as can be._

_God help me,_

_**He** is so fine..."  
_

David twisted around in his chair. Warmly and affectionately, he said "Oh, shut up."

Jack grinned back at him.


End file.
